epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 58/@comment-108.210.86.239-20151005012549/@comment-9464517-20151005195306
Wow, I didn't realise you felt so strongly about this, Flatwoods. First of all, calm the fuck down. The "fuck you" to the AWC was clearly a joke and I honestly don't see how that could have been interpretated in any other way. But seriously, "building pyramids" is a laughably tenuous connection, even by the standards of most suggestions on this wiki. Khufu is not well-known enough (there are far more iconic Pharoahs out there, and most of them are too obscure for an ERB as well), and Steve is not exclusively known for building pyramids, and even if he were, what the fuck would they rap about? You really think you can make four verses about the finer points of pyramid construction? As for Stark VS Thatcher, I will admit that the "Iron Man/Lady" connection does make it a bit of a gimmicky battle, but I feel like they have enough material to clash well with each other. Stark used to be an arms manufacturer but became an anti-war activist (of sorts), while Thatcher led England into the Falklands War and was known for colluding with the notoriously gung-ho Ronald Reagan. Meanwhile, Stark is concerned with the idea of "giving back to the people" despite the fact that he is a multi-billionaire with a robot suit, while Thatcher came from a less affluent background but taxed the poor extensively and left six million people unemployed. As for Slender Man... Being well-known doesn't automatically make someone a good candidate, even if that character is a "representative of modern horror" (99% of which is fucking terrible IMO). Slender Man is also the coolest, most terrifying thing ever (if you are 12), but that also doesn't make him a good choice necessarily. There are several reasons why I think he wouldn't work in an ERB. For a start, he can't actually talk. Secondly, nobody can seem to agree on what the character looks like, how many tentacles or other appendages he has etc. making costume design particularly difficult. If it's just going to be Peter wearing a suit and with a bag over his head, it will look ridiculous, but adding fuck-tons of tentacles to the costume will be impossible. Furthermore, do you really think the Slender Man has that much material? What is he going to talk about? Will he brag about how he's the product of crappy online Creepypastas that make prepubescent kids piss themselves? Will he discuss the success of his cheap jump-scare-based games? Will he make a half-assed reference to how he really just wants $20? Lastly, and perhaps most trivially, how will he move in the video? Isn't the whole "scare"-factor based around the fact that he just stands still and doesn't move? How the fuck will that work in an ERB, where characters move around, use gestures and dance? Won't that just look ridiculous? I am entitled to my own opinion, and I have the right to describe whatever I want to in a negative fashion. So yeah. Slender Man is shit.